The Hat
by WellThisIsANewURLInnit
Summary: Rogue got a new cowboy hat. She feels the need to prove to Logan that her hat is not, in fact, 'dorky.' A little Rogan PWP oneshot.


**AN/ I just got the most totally awesome cowboy hat... A horse girl like me needed this fuckin amazing hat... Anyway, that was the inspiration for this movieverse Rogan:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I just play with them.**

"Logan!" Marie's voice rang through the mansion foyer and made it's way to the kitchen where Wolverine was getting a beer.

"Yeah, darlin'?" he walked into the foyer, bottle in hand.

"Ya gotta see mah new hat, Logan!" He grinned at how excited she was. She was much less withdrawn since she had gotten control of her poison skin. Thank you, Chuck, he thought for the millionth time since the day she came screaming from the professor's office to plant a big kiss on his lips for the first time.

"Okay. Follow me upstairs." He had just grabbed his beer while his hockey game was paused.

Once in his room, Marie sat her bag down on the armchair in the corner of the room. Rustling through it a minute, she popped back into Logan's line of sight-Wearing a ridiculously large straw cowboy hat.

"What is that thing, Marie?" he asked with a chuckle. "It's dorky."

She pouted. "It ain't dorky. It's endearing. I'm a cowgirl."

"Hah, Kid, that," he said, pointing tho the overbearing hat, "Is dorky."

"Well, what if this dorky hat was the only thing Ah was wearin'?"

He cocked an eyebrow and grinned. "I dunno Darlin', it's a pretty dorky hat. We'll just have to see."

Rogue grinned back at him and shimmied out of her tight denim skirt. Leaving it pooled on the ground around her ankles, she removed her hat only long enough to pull her v-neck tee over her head. Upon throwing it to the floor too, she replaced the hat.

She then reached slowly around her back to unclasp her bra, shimmying out of the garment a bit more vigorously than she needed to. After she rolled her thong down and off her legs, she climbed up on the bed to straddle Logan. He grinned up at her while she placed his beer on the bedside table and quickly unzipped his fly.

"I bet Logan Jr. Doesn't think my hat is dorky," she teased.

"I don't know about that. You'll have to ask him," he grinned up at her. Marie rolled her eyes and Logan snaked his arms around her waist. He leaned up and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, rolling it around gently with his teeth and pressing the flat of his tongue against it.

While his mouth was busy, he untangled one of his arms from her and brought his hand up to her other breast. She moaned, rather loudly, as he pinched it and started cupping and massaging her whole breast.

Wanting to further her own pleasure, she reached down with practiced ease to undo the button fly of his boxers. Before he knew what she was doing, she had impaled herself on his thick length.

"Jesus fuckin' christ, Marie!" he groaned as he felt her hot wetness slowly cover him from head to hilt. His hand left her breast to join the other one in grasping her hips.

Rogue moaned as he set the pace for her, his grip on her hips bobbing her up and down on his hardness. It was too much for her to bear as one of his hands trailed lower to press a finger against her clit. The rocking motion crating friction on her clit as well as deep inside her, she came immediately with a gasp.

Logan decided he wanted to make her scream, though, and flipped them over so that he was on top. Once in their new position, logan started pistoning his cock faster and faster inside her. So soon after her release, this new pace set Rogue climaxing again and this time, she did scream.

"Oh, god, LOGAN!"

Feeling her walls spasm against him a second time, Logan came, shooting his seed deep within her.

Marie lay there for a moment, looking up at him and panting.

"Still think my hat's dorky?"

Logan pulled out of her and looked her over.

"Yes."

"What!" she protested. "After all that? You won't even pretend to like my hat."

Logan just grinned at her.

"Well, Logan Jr. liked my hat just fine," she grumbled. He laughed and held her tighter. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"That he did, darlin.'"


End file.
